Hero for fun! (One-Shot)
by CronosUltimate
Summary: What would happen if in the middle of the fight between All Might and All for One a certain bald head of the face. Saitama is there to prove how powerful someone can be who is a Hero for fun.


"Hi, I'm Goku!" Talking.

"I AM THE GOKU" screaming.

'Hi, I'm the Goku' thinking.

[Hi, I'm the Goku] message

Time Break - Start

* * *

In a dark alley, a strange man was lying unconscious, wearing yellow clothes, a white cloak, gloves and red boots, but the most striking in itself was the fact that he was completely bald. His name is Saitama, the hero a class B.

Saitama opened his eyes to see the dark alley. The powerful, hooded bald man was on the ground, unharmed. He remembered his battle against Mr. Boros, when he used his Serious Punch to counteract the enemy's blow, the bald man did not expect to wake up in an alley without explanation about what happened. Leaving the alley, he saw only one common city as it seems, at least at first sight.

It was night and the buildings were well broken and full of cracks. A powerful roar caught the attention of the bald man when he looked towards the direction of the noise and saw several buildings destroyed and a large curtain of smoke.

Curious Saitama started to walk to the place to see what was happening.

* * *

In the midst of the destruction a great battle takes place, All Might the hero number one and peace symbol against All For where, its opposite the symbol of chaos.

The battle was attended by the whole city, no, the whole country had stopped to see that battle. People prayed for the victory of the hero, but hope seemed to die when the villain took advantage.

There they were very tired, All Might that hardly remained in the muscular form and Gran Torino an old hero.

"It's here that ends, All Might!" The villain scoffed when his arm swelled ready to attack, but ...

Feeling some tapas on his back the villain turned only to find something unexpected. There was the front cover with his usual disinterested face.

"Hi, can you tell me where I am!" Saitama asked for everyone's confusion. "You know, I'm half lost!"

The people who attended were confused, many wondered what the man was, some suggesting that he was a new unknown professional hero, others saying he was an outlaw vigilante who wanted attention, but what else was heard or thought among all seeing was. "Who is that crazy man?"

All Might and Gran Torino looked confused at the front cover, none of them knew where it would come from, putting was the fact that he was putting himself in danger.

"Do you know Toshinori?" Gran Torino asked.

All Might shook his head without taking his eyes off the bald man. "No, but if he continues so close he will end up killing himself!" The hero replied as he tried to get up, he would not let anyone die.

Everyone was very confused, but the most confusing of all was the All for one himself, he had no idea who was that idiot, but the fact that approaching without the villain noticed was something that he praised, but that It would not change the fact that the idiot needed to learn his place.

Turning his bald fist, All for one fires his attack. Everyone was surprised, the villain killed a man without thinking twice.

All Might felt bad for not being able to save the bald man, he tried but the fatigue overcame and prevented him from moving fast enough. Now the smoke was dispensed, the great crater created in the attack was seen and in the center the smoke dispersed to reveal what was left of the man.

All Might felt bad while the dust descended, there was the bald man standing and without any scratch ... wait like!

This shocked everyone, the bald face of disinterested was completely unharmed after receiving the same attack that placed All Might on his knees.

"Like you ... !?" All for one asked surprised.

"That was very good, like you did!" Saitama asked smiling, although his expression still remained disinterested.

All Might looked incredulous at the resistance of the bald man. "But how!?"

All for one was irritated, the villain jumped back and inflated both arms and fired a double attack with the intention of sweeping that insect, but ...

They all looked incredulous, nobody said a single word with what they were seeing.

While the city was swept off the map as if it were nothing, Saitama was there without even caring about the attack, the damn one just scratched his nose as if he did not feel anything.

"How, how!?" All for her cried out in shock, that man, not that creature was not human, could not be.

What most surprised everyone was Saitama's empty expression, it seemed that he was not even trying and was not really there.

* * *

"You made a good havoc !" Saitama muttered looking around. "You must be careful with movements like that, you can kill someone without wanting to!"

It was when Saitama noticed two individuals wounded on the ground, because of his clothes he can deduce that they were Heroes although he himself did not know them.

It was when something came to mind, looking towards theBuilding around, the wounded heroes and the rude fact of being of the man in black that was a few meters away, Saitama can deduct something.

In the case of All For One the bald guy screamed. "You are a villain !"

At that moment the chin of all fell, the bald survive without problems to two attacks and did not even know who he was dealing with.

All for one was furious. "He's making fun of me, who the hell are you!" He shouted at the villain.

"I'm just a guy who is a hero for fun!" Replied the bald man.

Everyone was surprised, most mocked how it was titled, some began to scream that it was a fraud and that this could be part of the plan of the villains, but there were also those who watched in wonder at the bald.

"Hero for fun, do not make me laugh!" All for one scoffed when he prepared to attack again but ...

* * *

No one could say anything ... Nobody really wanted or knew what to say.

It was total silence, everyone was in shock with what had just happened.

Vilanos, heroes, students of the course of heroes and normal people. Nobody could find words to talk about anything, but everyone had the same thought in mind.

A PARTNER !

The same thing, before the villain attacked again was sent by several and several meters hitting a building after crossing several others and becoming unconscious.

Who did it was the bald, Saitama defeated the villain with a single normal blow.

"Poxa, I thought I was stronger!" The bald muttered.

It was something unimaginable, a random bald coming out of nowhere and bringing down one of the greatest villains in history with a single blow.

It was when things got even more confusing. A strange type of portal came out of nowhere a few meters from the bald one and from there two people came out, the first one being a blond teenager with parts of his body being armored and the other one was a scientist with the strangest haircut ever seen.

Running until the two Saitama smiled. "Hey Genos how I found myself !?"

The teenager titled Genos smiled. "Sensei is good to review, after the fight against the aliens that invaded the city, you disappeared from nowhere"

The blond teenager explained calmly before continuing. "The Doctor came up with the theory that the clash of energies in his fight was refused in a wormhole and brought him to that dimension, we were looking for the Lord for weeks but the doctor finally managed to find it and open the portal again!"

"What a story, then go through that portal I go home!" Saitama asked only for Genos to nod.

Without saying anything Saitama ran through the portal, being followed by the other two before the same portal closed.

All Japan looked incredulous for that, something surreal will happen well in front of him.

Everyone in Japan was with the same thought, Workers, Heroes, Vilanos, they all had the same reaction, the same thought.

And with that everyone in Japan shouted at the same time. "What the hell happened here !?"


End file.
